Sunshine Reigns
by Purpleangel
Summary: It was a vacation to get away from it all. It was his first vacation without his brothers and he was glad. He was supposed to find himself, but what he found was so much better. Summer loving has never been more of an understatement. Oneshot. TylerxOC.


Title: Sunshine Reigns

Summary: It was a vacation to get away from it all. It was his first vacation without his brothers and he was glad. He was supposed to find himself, but what he found was so much better. Summer loving has never been more of an understatement. Oneshot. TylerxOC.

----------------------------------

Tyler walked along side the shore, his bare chest soaking up the sun. _I'll probably end up getting a tan. _ He had been here for two weeks already and he couldn't get enough of the beach. It was perfect as far as he was concerned. The sun shining, the beautiful blue water, and the soft white sand – it was all too good to be true. For a moment he felt selfish for not telling his brothers about this vacation to California, but he really did need to be alone.

Taking a deep breath, a smile spread along his face. _This is like paradise,_ he thought as he sat down on the sand. Putting his arms behind his head he laid down and his blue eyes closed shut. It felt nice being alone, not that he didn't miss his brothers or anything, but it just felt nice to be an individual. Back home he was known as part of the 'Sons of Ipswich', even worse he was known as the baby of the group.

_Here I can be just a regular guy_. Here he didn't have to worry about being the youngest, about his powers, or anything else that involved his family. This get away was exactly what he needed before his senior year of high school and not to mention his upcoming ascension. He couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of frustration and relaxation wrapped into one.

During this summer he was determined to 'find himself', as clichéd as that may sound to anyone. For as long as he can remember he has always been known as 'baby boy' and he was tired of it. He wanted to be known for something other than being the youngest, or not mention the shyest of the bunch. Caleb was the leader, ladies man, and the strongest of the bunch. Pogue was the motorcycle racer, strong, and an all around daredevil. Reid was the practical joker, womanizer, and just plain reckless. Then there was him, Tyler Simms, and he was… well… that was what this summer was all about.

The sound of the waves splashing and the seagulls flying overheard was making the brunette start to doze off. He felt so at peace, no worries what so ever.

Turning his head to the side his eyes widen in confusion at the sight before his eyes. There was a girl lying on the sand further down away from him. It looked liked she had been washed up by the sea. Her body seemed unmoving and her eyes were closed so Tyler only assumed the worst. In an instant, Tyler was stumbling over his feet trying to get over to the girl as fast as he could.

Reaching over the girl he didn't waste a second and proceeded to give her mouth or mouth. Seeing her eyes fly open, Tyler removed his lips from the girl and breathed out an exhausted and relieved huff. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice clearly showing concern for the girl.

The girl stared up at the boy towering over her. She was in a complete state of shock with her green eyes widened and her mouth partly open. After a couple of seconds of the initial shock wearing off, her facial expression seemed to change. "I… I wasn't drowning," she managed to stutter out as a smile crept onto her freckled face. In seconds the girls' smile turned into full out laughter as she covered her face with her small hands.

Sitting up Tyler brushed a hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of his embarrassment. Unfortunately the girls' laughter only worked to make his blush redden more. _I'm so stupid_, he thought, as he was about to get up and get away from the hysterical girl. But just as he was about to get up he felt a hand grab his arm and bring him back down so that once again he was hovering over her. "But you know you're welcome to kiss me anytime," the girl said as leaned forward to capture his lips.

Needless to say the brunette was shocked beyond belief at the fact that this red headed girl was kissing him. Her lips were soft and he could swear he could taste strawberries, _probably her lip-gloss,_ he thought randomly. But just as he felt himself getting into the kiss, the girl pulled away from him. "So does my savior have a name?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Sitting up so he wasn't over the girl anymore, Tyler took a seat right beside her in the sand. He felt himself start blushing again as the girl continued staring at him awaiting an answer. "It's Tyler and technically I didn't really save you," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Of course you saved me. Before you came along I was doomed to a boring day at the beach," she said in a melodramatic tone as she threw an arm over her head as an after effect. Suddenly sitting up she flashed the boy a wink. "By the way, the name is Anne."

Standing up, Tyler brushed the sand off his pants and then held out a hand for Anne. With a quick 'thanks' from the girl, he managed to effortlessly help her to her feet. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing just laying there?" he asked as he saw her tie her wavy hair up in a ponytail.

Anne shrugs her shoulders, "To be honest I just fell asleep." Walking a couple of steps around the boy, her feet played around in the sand. "I get bored easily, when I'm by myself." Removing the long blue t-shirt that covered her body she revealed a black and blue bikini.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized just how attractive she was. Fine porcelain skin, light brown freckles scattered along her back, and he couldn't help but notice the _cute_ heart-like birthmark right above her right breast. _Damn, she really looks hot. _He saw her lips move but being distracted in his own thoughts caused him not to hear a thing. "Wha…What did you say?"

She could easily tell what he had been staring at and bit her lip as she tried to hold back a chuckle. Stepping forward so that they were only a few inches away from each other, she gently tapped his chin up making him look into her eyes. "Eyes up here lover boy," she teased causing the boy to once again blush. _Could this guy look any cuter? _Taking a step back she repeated her earlier question, "What were you doing here?"

Breaking away the eye contact, he could feel his cheeks burning from the embarrassment. "Uh…I'm uh… I'm here on vacation," he managed to stutter out. He saw her mouth the word, 'oh', and he anticipated her next question. "I'm only here for about two more weeks."

"Well we're just have to make the most of it," her tone sounded suggestively as she took a couple steps forward. Licking her lips she was only inches away from him now. Tyler held his breath in, _is she going to kiss me_, he briefly wondered as he saw her lean up. Taking the opportunity to put his hands on her exposed hips, he leaned down as she closed the space between them. Giving him a swift peck on the lips she stepped back and smiled, "Tag you're it!" Quickly escaping from his grasp she started running. Tyler let out a laugh as he started chasing the girl around the beach.

_Wow, she is pretty fast,_ Tyler thought as he ran a bit faster to catch up to her. Anne quickly dodged a fast approaching Tyler and ran into the blue waves. The brunette laughed as he watched the girl run into the water. Suddenly she stopped moving in the water when she got in deeper and Tyler took the opportunity to grab her.

Holding her by the waist, he lifted her up and twirled her around. Anne let out a fit of giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked into his blue ones. Coming to a stop, Tyler still held onto her waist as he felt himself getting lost in her eyes. Without a moment's hesitation she leaned forward and kissed him once again.

Unlike like the last couple of kisses, this one was much more than a peck. This kiss was much more intense and Tyler was more than eager to deepen the kiss. The pounding waves made her small frame push up against his body. It was unlike any other kiss he had ever had, her lips were so warm and soft that it was numbing away any reasonable thoughts. Lack of air was becoming a problem and Anne was the first to redundantly break away.

"Why did you stop running?" asked the breathless brunette as he continued to look at the girl in his arms. His eyes fixated themselves on her angelic face, rosy cheeks and swollen red lips from the intense kiss they had just shared. It took all his willpower not to pounce on her lips that seemed to be begging him to continue his assault.

"I can't swim," she confessed with a flirty smile as she let her hands fall down onto his chest. Her neatly trimmed fingernails sensually running up and down his torso as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I'm glad," with that said Tyler didn't waste any time launching his lips onto hers yet again. Placing his hands securely on both sides of her neck, he felt himself swiftly losing his control. She felt desperate to have him even closer and luckily he seemed to have the same thought in mind. Tyler ran his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entry, as he slid his hands down to her hips.

Anne smiled into the kiss as she let him begin his explorations. As soon as she parted her lips, his tongue dove in and she felt herself let out a low moan. Her tongue moved in rhythm with his before both fought to dominant the kiss. She knew this was… well… weird to be doing with a guy she just met, but something about her felt so different with him. After all she was young, single, and well… so what if she was making out with a guy at the beach. He was special she knew it, she felt it the moment he first kissed her, and she was going to be damned if she was going to just pass up this chance. But she wasn't naïve by any means and she knew it couldn't last forever. It was getting late and even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, she knew she had to go.

"Mmm…" she mumbled against the boy's mouth. Tyler's lips were preventing her from forming any complete sentence, not that she minded. Putting her hands on her bare chest, she gently pushed him back a few inches in order to talk. "Sorry blue eyes, but I got to go," she whispered in between giving him a couple of more pecks.

She pushed back on his chest once more making sure to break away from him all together. If she was ever going to leave, she needed to separate her body from his before she could lose herself in his touch again. "Meet me here tomorrow around the same time," she said as she let go of his hands and made her way out of the water.

Tyler watched the girl as she ran off grabbing her previously discarded shirt from the sand. Turning around she waved at him before making her way to her parked car. Getting out of the water, he fell back on the sand with a content smile on his face. _Maybe there's more to this vacation after all._

-x-x-x-x-x-

The waves came crashing down on the petite girl making her fall over for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Tyler laughed as he saw the girl try and pick herself up, but the waves causing her to fall down again. The boy easily picked her up by the waist and brought up to her feet. "I'm tired already," Anne complained as she squirmed around in the boys' tight grasp.

For the past few days Tyler had taken it upon himself to try and teach the girl to swim. Fortunately his family hadn't asked too many questions about where he was spending his last days of vacation. How was he supposed to explain his 'relationship' with the girl? It was a fling and nothing more, of that much he was sure. This type of thing never happened to him, and he wasn't going to let this adventure pass him by.

Tyler couldn't help but start laughing at her apparent attempts to escape from his hold. Looking into her green eyes, a smirk formed on his lips as he was struck by a mischievous idea. He took hold of her hips making her body slam into his, he heard her let out a gasp. In one rapid movement, he threw her over his shoulders. Before she could open her mouth to protest Tyler cut her off, "you said you were tired right," he teased as he walked out of the water.

He laid her down on the sand gently and kneeled over her as he grinned at the girl. Anne bit her bottom lip; _he is too cute,_ she thought as she quickly leaned up giving him a kiss. This caught the boy off guard and he fell back from the surprise. Taking the opportunity while she had it, she made her way on top of the boy, straddlinghis hips.

Anne continued to sit on top of the boy in silence, while still staring into his blue eyes. Her lips suddenly turned into a smile, which soon turned into laughter. "I like you," she said grinning at the surprised expression on the boys' face. Not giving the boy time to respond she pushed him back on the sand and rolled off him.

Tyler sat up and looked at the girl lying next to him. He felt his cheeks begin to blush, _she likes me,_ he thought happily. _I guess this makes it more than a simple fling._ Reality soon came crashing down on the boy as he realized he only had about three more days left. "I like you too, I wish I could stay here longer," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Turning her face to look at him, she smiled as she saw his serious expression. _He really means it,_ she thought aimlessly as she shrugged her shoulders in response. "It doesn't matter," she stated but then noticed the confused look on his face. "What I mean is I'm moving, my dad got a job relocation and stuff. I'm only here for a couple more days," she explained.

"Where are you moving to?"

"Oh come on blue eyes, don't make me think about it anymore," she wined throwing her hands over her face and shaking her head from side to side. Removing the hands from her face, she turned on her side and looked at the boy. "I'm sure you can think of a better way to spend our time together," she said while licking her lips.

Tyler continued lying back with his elbows supporting him up, while he looked at Anne. The wind blew Anne's hair in her face and Tyler pushed the hair behind her ear. For a moment he let his hand linger on her face. His face lingered close to hers but he made no sudden move to kiss her. She had never felt this before, such an attraction, but yet it was more than that. Leaning to him she captured his lips while he cupped her face in his hands.

Their kiss went from flirtatious to sensual in seconds and Anne couldn't help but let out a gasp when she felt his tongue invading her mouth. Tyler broke away from the kiss and started to trail kisses along her jaw line. Reaching her neck he made his way down kissing her collarbone towards her bare shoulders. Anne let out a moan as she felt the goose bumps run up and down her entire body.

Anne ran her fingers into his hair as she moved so that she could be straddling his hips. His hot breath on her skin was numbing her senses and her body seemed to respond on its own accord. As she grinded her body down on his arousal, the boy continued to leave love marks all along her neck. She threw her head back in pure bliss, as Tyler sucked on her ear lobe while his nervous hands made their way up her thighs.

Tyler's hand suddenly came to a stop at the string that held her bikini bottom tied. She wanted to protest, but when she pulled back to look at him, her breath was taken away. In his eyes she saw so much emotion, that she felt her heart beat quicken its pace. _He's… he's actually asking for permission._ Smiling, Anne leaned down kissing him softly as she grinded her body down on him again.

That was all the encouragement the boy needed, his finger quickly untied the ribbon and the bikini was thrown aside. The friction from his shorts on her bare skin made her let out an audible groan. Her small hands made their way down his chest and immediately got to work on taking off his shorts. In a swift movement, Anne raised herself and quickly brought herself back down, his erection penetrating her. Tyler looked at her as she threw her head back in desire; leaning forward he began to kiss on her neck. He groaned into her neck as he felt her start to slowly move her hips on him.

Anne looked up into the sun as Tyler kept his fast and steady pace inside her. Her mouth gapped open as she felt him suck on the bite mark he had previously created. "Tyler…" she moaned as she felt her climax rapidly approaching. The moans only ceased to excite him further. Taking her hips he started to quicken his pace, pounding into her harder and deeper. Her back arched as she felt him go rougher, it felt indescribably amazing. Putting her hands on his shoulders for support, she aided him by rolling her hips as he slammed her down.

"Oh god," she screamed out, sinking her trimmed fingernails into the flesh from his back. She continued to groan out his name as she came, hard. Still pumping into her, Tyler's body suddenly went stiff and shuddered, as he spilled his seed into her.

Anne fell limp into his arms, and she felt him hold onto her tightly. They were both breathing hard as they held each other in silence. Suddenly Anne felt his lips move over to her ear and she quivered at the feeling of his hot breath. "I thought you were tired," he whispered into her ear.

She could tell he was teasing and still couldn't help but blush. "Yeah well, I'm never too tired to do that."

Tyler laughed as the girl went back to rest her head on his shoulder. _This is some vacation…_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Today was their last day together. Neither one of them had mentioned a word about it, but they both knew.

"So did you ever find it," Anne asked as she wiggled her toes in the sand. Looking over her shoulder she saw the brunette give her a questioning look, obviously not getting what she was asking. Slightly rolling her eyes, she made another attempt at the question. "What you were looking for I mean?" she said referring to one of their early conversations.

Tyler slowly nodded his head, "Yeah… yeah I did," he mumbled out as his mind filled with the events from the last two weeks.

Smirking, Anne's eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. "Good… come on," she said as she pulled the boy into the water. Once there she turned and launched on the boy, planting kisses all along his well toned chest.

Tyler put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. _She is so beautiful_, he thought as he stared at her flushed face. Placing his hands on her hips, he proceeded to lift her, and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. He held her tightly and leaned in to seize her lips. His tongue instantly slipped between her lips and he heard her let out a gasp. _She is so hot,_ he thought as she felt her wiggle her body into his.

His hands made their way to over her back, slowly caressing her hips. Anne broke away from his kiss as she started to giggle. Pushing all her weight on to him, they both end up falling in the water. That was how their day was spent, kissing and playing around in the water. It was the best way to spend their last day together.

Both of them lay on the beautiful white sand as the sun set. Tyler was hovering over the girl as he kissed from her lips to her neck to her ear. After awhile they slowly broke away from each other, sitting up Anne leaned on the boys shoulder.

Tyler leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. They hadn't spoken for a while. But the silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward; it was peaceful. "I hope we get to see each other again some day," he whispered breaking the silence.

The girls' green eyes widen at his statement and a small smile formed on her pink lips. Crawling up on top of him she sensually licked her lips. "We will… but only if it's meant to be," she said as she closed the gap between them.

Tyler grinned into the kiss, as he pushed her back on to the sand and hovered over her. _I hope it is…_ _I hope we meet again…_

-x-x-x-x-x-

The school bell ran indicating the beginning of the start of the first period of the very first day of school. Reid was mouthing off about his summer conquests and Tyler tapped his pencil on his desk. He was glad to be back and with his friends, but honestly he hated how much detail the blond put into his stories. Tyler let out a sigh of relief as he saw the professor enter the classroom.

"All right everyone settle down, I know you're all excited to be in my class," the professor joked as he set his things up. Turing around to the black board, he began to write down the things that would be covered in class.

The classroom slowly opened and a red haired girl walked in, with her eyes fixated on the ground. The professor turned his head to look at the girl and smiled. "So nice of you to join us. All right class, listen up, we have a new student here at Spencer," he stated as he took hold of her transfer papers. "Please welcome Ms. Anne Bennette," he introduced.

Anne slowly raised her eyes from the floor and blushed as she saw everyone's eyes on her. A pair of blue eyes in particular caught her attention and she felt herself begin to smile. The professor told her to take a seat where she liked and she slowly nodded her head, unable to break the eye contact with the boy.

_This year just got a whole lot more interesting,_ he thought as he saw Anne give him one of her flirtatious winks. Tyler ran a hand threw his hair and smiled to himself as he sat back. _I guess this means it's meant to be…._

----------------------------------

Author Notes:

I hoped you have enjoyed this one shot, which by the way was a challenge by the lovely Robyn. If you liked it please be sure to leave me some feedback and give me an ego boost.

If you are interested in my writing then please read my other Covenant stories called 'Liar Liar', 'Second Hand Mirror', 'Bitter Tasting', and 'Something Called Fate'. If you are a fan of Reid Garwin then please be sure to join the fanlisting for him - h t t p / t a i n t e d – i n k . n e t / r e i d


End file.
